


塞壬

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: CP:弘司OOC，不拆不逆。司第一人称。发生在较早之前。我的10话感想：妈妈，谢谢你的养育之恩。
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 2





	塞壬

**Author's Note:**

> CP:弘司
> 
> OOC，不拆不逆。  
> 司第一人称。发生在较早之前。
> 
> 我的10话感想：妈妈，谢谢你的养育之恩。

烈日高悬，几缕白云像撕碎的棉絮似的随意丢在蓝天的幕布上，系在椰子树和冷饮小屋间的彩色三角旗仿佛凝固在蒸腾的热气之中一动不动。仅仅只是打开车门，我就已经产生了畏惧心理，恨不得关窗锁门即刻就地返回。后座的弘树却雀跃地蹦出轿车，边叫着“呀是大海”，边一溜烟跑到了浅滩边。

“司，你这么怕热可不行，学学你的pet呢。”桂木用一贯的语气揶揄我。

“弘树是第一次来海边嘛，比较兴奋也是正常的。”我转了转眼珠，“桂木要跟我们来吗？”

“不要，热死了！”桂木皱眉，“我停在那边的休息区等你们。记住，两小时以内完事。”

我正要回击，弘树又跑回来抓住我手腕拽我下车，我只好坐视桂木露出胜利者的笑容离开。

这次的任务很简单，某位警长已经跟踪我们一个月了，我们是来让他收手的。 这片海滩正是他每逢休假必来的场所。等候的目标对象还未现身，我便去便利店租了游泳圈，买了一瓶廉价的防晒霜。回来一看，弘树已经霸占了一个无人的沙滩阳伞，正在胶垫上打滚。我按住他的肩膀，要往他身上抹防晒霜，不习惯的弘树东躲西闪，“司，这是什么？”

“防晒用的，防止皮肤晒伤。待会儿我们去游泳。”

“‘游泳’？就像金鱼那样吗？”弘树扭动两条腿，“啊，我没有鱼尾。”

“所以和你变成鱼在意识里游泳完全不一样，等下你可要抓好我的手。”

一切打点完毕。热辣的阳光丝毫没有减弱的迹象，被汗水浸湿的短装衬衫沉重地贴在身上，我犹豫地踏入滚烫的海水，弘树则一个“大”字直直扑进水中，由于套着游泳圈，他像海鸟的羽毛一样浮起来。

“大海真好啊，”他伸手，朝着海平面，用拇指和食指比了一个照相机的取景框，“完全看不到尽头，感觉可以去到很远的地方。”

好像在说“我要离开”的弘树，我连忙拉过他的手。

“弘树，不行，你听好，大海可是很危险的。”我现学现卖起童话书上的故事，“大海深处有一座岛屿，上面住着名为塞壬的海妖，她的歌声是天籁之音，听到她唱歌的航海者都会不由自主撞上石礁，船被撞成一块块碎片，落水的船员会被她捞起来吃掉，海底堆积着层层白骨。”

“总之只要不听到塞壬的歌声就行了吧，”弘树骄傲地炫耀他的发现，“也就是说经过的时候把耳朵塞住就好啦。司，我很聪明吧。”

“……弘树很厉害呢，我都没想到。”我挤出笑容。

“司，我不觉得塞壬是坏人哦，当然吃人确实是不对，”弘树摆摆手，又继续说，“既然拥有那么美丽的歌声，肯定想要更多的人听到，我想会不会是塞壬太寂寞了……她一定有什么理由才不能离开那座岛屿。”

塞壬可是怪物啊，她有哪里可以去呢。我在心里回答。

“我啊，因为被司发现，每天和司在一起，再也不寂寞了，”弘树重重回捏了我的手，“所以我绝不会离开司一个人去的，司也不要丢下我，好吗？”

“说定了，弘树。”

海浪在我们之间轻轻涌动，远方传来海鸥的鸣叫。

Fin


End file.
